


Phone

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [106]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Funny Immortality Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief references to past original character death, mostly fluff and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: A word which means two very different things to Virgil and Patton.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Background LAMP
Series: LAOFT Extras [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 31
Kudos: 483





	Phone

**Author's Note:**

> a little blurb that takes place in the First Year of my Love and Other Fairytales verse, a few days after the main storyline (After _PDA,_ before _Joy_ )
> 
> and thank you to @trivia-goddess for beta reading! it is very appreciated <3

Patton alternately came back from his lessons with White pale and shaky with nerves or so tired he collapsed into the bed and slept for hours.

Today seemed to be a combination of the two – he came into the room after Vigil heard him murmuring goodbye to White and Bell at the end of the hall, and as soon as the door shut behind him he made a beeline for Virgil.

Crawling up onto the bed and plopping himself in between Virgil’s crossed legs, he pressed his back to Virgil’s front and manipulated Virgil’s arms around him until he was satisfied. Virgil hid a smile in Patton’s hair.

“Do you have anything else to do today?” said Patton, somehow sounding both hopeful and already forlorn.

“No,” said Virgil.

 _Not anymore, anyway_.

“Oh, good,” said Patton relaxing, “My phone is dying and I can’t find an outlet. Which I guess I shoulda predicted, I mean – why would there be an outlet in a fairy hill? And it’s been a few days at this point, my phone’s lasted longer than it had any business doing anyway, but I wasn’t looking forward to being left alone and bored,”

Virgil turned the words of that… absolutely nonsensical monologue over in his mind.

“Your… _phone_ is… what?”

Patton went curiously still, and then turned around in Virgil’s arms while pulling one of those little colorful boxes out of his pocket. It was blue, and covered in little brown paw-prints.

“My phone,” he said, “It needs… oh gosh, I don’t know how to-”

He giggled.

“Oh gee, I have no idea how to explain this, I just- it runs on electricity?”

Virgil frowned.

He’d seen the single phone in the human part of Wickhills once or twice – a big black metal thing hung on the wall of the sheriff’s office – when he’d gone in to fetch Greta from the cell. And electricity, that was the pet lightning humans had, what light bulbs ran on.

Neither of those things were helpful with understanding the little box.

“You said it’s dying?” he asked, holding out his hand and wondering idly if it was some kind of… pet.

“Keep your fingers on the case,” said Patton, passing it. “It’s got a lot of metal. Careful, they give Logan headaches,”

Virgil held it, and then it – lit up, blue-ish, sort of like a wil-o-wisp except much harsher. He blinked.

“What the-?” Patton muttered, plucking the box out of Virgil’s grip.

Patton inspected it, then started laughing incredulously.

“What?”

“It’s charged?” said Patton.

Nothing about this conversation made sense to Virgil – charged? Like a charm? - but Patton seemed pleased.

“Good,” said Virgil, “You said you’d be bored without it, right?”

“Well, yeah, it’s got games and stuff on it, I just – how did you do that?”

“I didn’t do anything on purpose,” said Virgil, shrugging.

A memory prickled at the back of Virgil’s mind.

“… You said it runs on electricity, like a light bulb?” he said carefully.

“Yeah,” said Patton, nodding, “It has a battery that, um, stores it? So I can carry it around,”

Virgil found he was mildly impressed in spite of himself.

“Well, I do this trick to entertain-”

Virgil’s stomach twisted suddenly, like someone had grabbed his insides with a cursed metal vice and _yanked._ His words tangled in his throat for several seconds, and Patton was suddenly giving him a worried look.

Swallowing, Virgil managed to continue around the obstruction.

“I used to do this trick for Trudi,” he said thickly, “Where I’d hold a light bulb in my hand and it would light up without wires. It was the safest way to show her lightning magic,”

Patton bit his lip, anxious, and Virgil shook his head, pleading with his eyes for Patton not to push it.

Patton let out a slow breath and nodded, smiling gently, and Virgil couldn’t help but press a kiss to his cheek.

“Lightning?” said Patton, politely ignoring Virgil’s clear stumble.

“Yeah,” said Virgil, “You did know electricity was lightning, right?”

Patton rolled his eyes, giggling, and Virgil felt more of that heavy feeling lift from his stomach.

“ _Yes,_ sweetie, I knew electricity was lightning,” said Patton, “I just didn’t know _you_ could do anything with lightning. It doesn’t seem very… Winter,”

“Oh,” said Virgil, understanding. That did actually make sense.

“It _isn’t_ something most Winters can do,” said Virgil, “Snowstorms with thunder aren’t very common but they do happen,”

“Can you show me?” said Patton, excited.

Virgil snorted.

“Pat,” he laughed, “Do you _really_ want to see what happens at the point of a lightning strike up close?”

Blinking for a moment while he processed that, Patton’s face broke into a sheepish smile.

“Okay, good point,” he said, “Not even a little zap?”

“No,” said Virgil fondly.

Patton gave him a little pout, and it was entirely too lovely – Virgil leaned in to kiss him gently, and Patton smiled against his lips.

“Fine,” he said, huffing adorably.

He snuggled further into Virgil’s embrace, and Virgil nuzzled the top of his head.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Vigil considering carefully.

“… If you want,” he said quietly, “I can show you Trudi’s trick,”

Patton was quiet for a few long moments, sliding his hand down Virgil’s forearm to tangle their fingers.

“If you wanna show me, I’d love to see it, sweetheart,” he said, “But you don’t have to,”

Virgil smiled a little forlornly into Patton’s hair.

“I do want to show you,” he said softly.

“Then I definitely want to see,” Patton replied, just as quiet, and he tilted his head back to press a gentle kiss to Virgil’s cheek.

Virgil pulled Patton closer against his chest, and Patton let him, holding him back just as tightly.

It didn’t make the ache disappear, but it did soothe it – and if Patton wasn’t complaining, Virgil didn’t intend to let him go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) or in the [laoft discord server!](https://discord.gg/3FnUWfC)


End file.
